glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Bass
Super Bass, en español Super Bajo, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio High Schools Wars. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: New Year 2012 Album. La versión original pertenece a Nicki Minaj. Contexto de la Canción Es la canción que New Directions canta para el concierto de caridad y es la canción ganadora del Caritativo del Año. Letra Brittany: This one is for the boys with the boomer system Top down, AC with the cooler system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up Tina: And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip Brittany: That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Miranda: Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up New Directions: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Miranda: This one is for the boys in the polos Entrepeneur niggas in the moguls He could ball with the crew, he could solo But I think I like him better when he dolo Brittany (Tina): And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look Then the panties comin' off, off, uh Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine sude Tina: Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up New Directions: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Tina (Brittany): See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no don't go away Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass New Directions: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Curiosidades *Es la tercera canción de Nicki Minaj interpretada en glee siendo la primera Fly/I Believe I Can Fly y la segunda Starships. *Fue considerada una de las mejores presentaciones de New Directions